


Transparent

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: If only he didn't look, but how do I hide what he can see so clearly?





	Transparent

I couldn’t make sense of these feelings.

Every time he looks my way and smiles my heart would stop for a moment and then suddenly begin to pound away inside of me. I would look down away from that breathtaking smile and beg my heart to shut up, because what if he heard? I sat away from the crowd that surrounded him, in hopes that I could hide from him…from these feelings. Looking out to the wide sea my mind briefly thought about Cora-san, although my heart clenched it wasn’t as painful as before. It may be because I was finally able to settle the score with Doflamingo, although I didn’t do it alone. Seeking a glance at my partner in crime my heart nearly stopped when I saw his eyes looking straight at me, taken back I furrowed my brows and looked away as heat spread through my face.

The way he was looking at me seemed like he was seeing right through me.

If I stay here any longer he will see—see these desires.

_Desires? Ah this is not good._

Getting up I stepped back from where I stood, gritting my teeth I turned around and walked to the other side of the massive ship. Hiding my eyes I walked past all the loud over jolly pirates who were still partying after the big victory. When I arrived to the other side my face had cooled down, thankfully this side was almost empty. Looking out to the sea I tried my best not to remember those eyes, I shivered at the thought that he could see right through me and unveil these sinful desires.

"Toaro?" Luffy's voice suddenly came from behind him, startled I tensed.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you mad?" He asked.

"I'm always mad now go away, your face just makes me more mad." I said in a attempt to make him stay away.

"Are you sure?" he said suddenly appearing before me, well his head at least.

_To close!_

"Don't do that idiot!" I yelled as I hit him hard on his head causing him to bite his tongue.

"OW!" he yelled pulling back. He stretched out his tongue to check on the bleeding.

"That's what you get for causing me trouble!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Isth ith badth?" He asked getting closer to me while holding his tongue.

"No...please stay away..." I said stepping away.

_If he gets to close he_ _will_ _notice...he will see..he-_

"Toaro?"

_Who cares if he sees I will show him instead, because why should I hide it if he will see right through me anyways. Please look._

He was saying something but I couldn't hear a word he said. Willing myself I inhaled sharply and rushed up to him, taking his face in to my hands I stared at him for a brief moment and before he could ask I pressed my lips to his. Soft. That was my first thought, his lips were softer than I ever imagined; running my hands through his hair I pulled him in closer. Licking his bottom lip he opened up for me shivering at his invitation I went for it, but stopped. Pushing him away I backed up and turned away.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I asked.

"Why did you stop?" he asked after what felt like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

Did the flow of time stop for everyone or was it just for me? At the moment I could care less. Spinning around I saw a red faced Luffy standing there looking at me with an intensity that shook my very core. My hand began to reach for him again but I held back, I wanted him to see but only because...

"No, you were suppose to push me away and tell me I was disgusting; you were suppose to hurt me!" I shouted while hiding my face. When did I realize? Lifting my head I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Please hurt me.." I whispered.

"Don't shit me!" he suddenly shouted startling me. "Why do I have to do what you say?!" he asked. Puffing out his chest he stomped over to me and pressed his lips to mine once again, he pulled away before I could get in to it and took ahold of my face. "Why do you want me to hurt you, when you are already hurt?" he asked.

"You will take my heart and then die won't you?" I whispered. I wanted him to see so he could look at me with distaste and walk away, and even though it will hurt at least I will live. However he accepts my love; if he dies then I will die with him. I gave my heart away to a man once, cora-san, but he died and left me here. If Luffy does the same then I know my heart won't be able to take it.

"Nope! I'm not going to die because I'm going to become the king of the pirates!" he shouted with a smile on his face. Ignoring his shout I leaned in and kissed him once more.

_Liar. He too said he was alright, and just like that he was gone. Liar. However it's fine, dying by your side doesn't seem so bad._


End file.
